Special You
by ZeldaxVocaloidxx
Summary: Len and Neru have a special past together. The problem is that Len and Neru were separated when they were kids. Len is determined to find Neru again. But what will happen when he finds her? Please read my note at the end of Chapter 11 and 12! COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**~xXxChapter~1xXx~**

_"Neru! We will meet again! I promise!" The young boy said to his lover. He watched his eight years old 'girlfriend' crying and looking at him with those pitiful eyes as he wiped his tears._

_The girl cried and cried. "No! I don't want to go! I want to stay with Len! Let me go!" The girl cried, pushing her aunt out-of-the-way._

_"It's ok Neru, we will meet again!" The boy promised, doing his best to hold his tears._

_"Nooooo! I want to stay with you, Len!" She yelled, wiping her tears._

_"Bye, Neru. I Love You." The boy said. A tear fell on his cheek as he looked away from the little crying girl._

_"Lennn! Noooooo!" The golden-haired girl yelled as the car separated the two children. _

"Len? Hellooo?" Kaito yelled at his best friend, poking his cheek. The blond was sleeping on a desk… Jeez, that Len, he can sleep everywhere without having any problems.

The blond boy just frowned, still having his eyes closed. "Shut up Rin… I'm sleeping…" he mumbled.

Kaito held his laugh. That kind of situation is perfect to make a little joke to his best friend, isn't it? Kaito smirked.

The blue haired idiot came behind Len, gently putting his hands on Len's cheeks. "Aw Lenny-kun, wake up my love~, Kaito-kun and Miku-chan are waiting for us in the makeup room~" Kaito sang with the most feminine voice he could, trying to imitate Rin's voice.

Len kept his eyes closed and… did nothing. The younger boy didn't react at all. Kaito sighed and flicked Len's forehead.

"Pffffft! Just, wake up dude! We have to prepare the concert, it's in less than one hour!" the ice cream lover said, gently shaking Len.

"Mmh?" Len finally said, rubbing his eyes. "Aw man, I almost forgot. I didn't sleep much yesterday, I had to prepare my guitar. It took me a lot of time." Len replied, looking at the ground.

Kaito sighed and looked at Len, exasperated. "Whatever, just hurry. Miku and Rin are waiting for us in the makeup room. Miku will kill me if I don't show up." Kaito looked down innocently and rubbed his leg together, continuing, "She's already mad at me 'cause I ate all the ice cream, even the leek flavour one, hehe. I couldn't help myself! I was too hungry…" He scratched his head, giggling a little.

"Ok ok. I'll be there in a minute." Len sighed. He waited a little and thought at what the ice cream idiot just said. "Wait, so you also ate the banana one?!" Len asked, preparing to kill someone.

"H-Hum…B-Bye! G-Gotta go before someone kills me!" Kaito stuttered just before running out of the room, swearing a little.

Len sighed. 'I wonder what happened to Neru. It's been so long… and I made a promise. I won't break it. I never break my promises. I still love her." Len thought. He took his guitar and went to the makeup room.

_"Len, my darling, can you please go buy some milk for mommy please? Mommy will make your favourite cake!" _

_"'Kay mom! Bye, I'll be there in a moment!" The eight years old boy replied to his mother. _

_Len left the house, searching for the closest convenience store. But since he lived far from the city, he had to take more time. Along the way, a smoky smell entered his nostrils. 'Probably just a fire that warms, it's true that it isn't hot lately.' He thought._

_Len continued to walk until he hears someone's steps. He turned and saw a girl with golden hair, with tears in her eyes._

_"Help me, please ...My house...my family...they are...gone...h-help...", "Please...'' she said, just before falling unconscious. Len, not knowing what to do, pick her up and ran home._

"LEN KAGAMINE! STOP MOVING! IT'LL BE MESSED UP IF YOU DON'T STOP MOVING!" Rin yelled at his brother, trying to do his hair.

"Sorry Rin, but it tickles" Len said, trying to not laugh. Rin glared at her brother, which made Len stop doing everything he was doing, afraid of his little sister. Rin can be really… scary when she wants to…

After a few minutes, Rin finished doing Len's makeup. Len hated to wear makeup. How could girls even wear this every day?

[NOTE: When I say makeup, I mean foundation, not girl's makeup! XD Now I just have that pic of Len wearing pink makeup 0w0]

"Yesh! I'm finished! Aww, Len, you look sooo hot!" Rin said, admiring her work.

"A sister shouldn't say that to her brother" Len said, with a small blush on his cheek.

"Guys! Hurry up! It's our turn!" Miku yelled at them.

Miku, Kaito, Rin and Len went on the stage. It was for a school competition. The school was searching for people who will sing for the school representation. Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len always dreamt of being stars. But Len wanted to be one for a special reason. He wanted to find Neru again. He made a promise, a promise that he won't break.

**~xXxXxXx~**

**Well, this chapter sucks XD I promise, the other chapters are wayyy better... SUPER DUPER SMALL CHAPTER! XD Sorry for mistakes, my first language is French and I'm still struggling with my English XD. Btw, please R & R! But no mean reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Neru! It'll be fun! And you have a beautiful voice! C'mon! Pweasee?" Teto asked her friend, pulling Neru's arm. The French bread maniac was looking at her best friend with cute puppy eyes. "Just give it a try! Pweaseeee?" She continued.

"Ok! I get it! I'll go! Fine! Just get off of me!" Neru almost yelled, trying to put Teto away. Jeez, Neru hated when Teto forced her to do something, especially when she was doing it with those puppy eyes.

Neru and Teto were best friends. In fact, Teto was Neru's only friend. She also had Haku, but she was never at home. Most of the time, Haku was at the bar, drunk. Teto was an energetic and funny girl, and she loved to be in clubs and make parties. She also had a lot of friends. Unlike Teto, Neru preferred to be alone and the only thing she liked to do was texting. She wasn't really the sociable type.

The reason why Teto was supplying Neru is because she wanted to compete at the school singing competition. Teto and Neru had beautiful voices, and Teto wanted to be the school singer. [Note: Len and Neru are NOT going to the same school.]

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Teto yelled, making that weird little happy dance. "Now come! There are already people on the stage!" Teto said, jumping of joy. She was soooo excited!

"W-What?! B-But what should we s-sing!?" Neru asked nervously. 'Why the hell am I doing this...' She thought.

"Mmh… How about... Fukkireta? It's a funny song! Oh no! Do you know the song Melt?" Teto asked her angry friend.

"B-But…hmpf… I don't want to! I don't like to sing! I don't want to be the school singer! Why don't you go by yourself?!" Neru asked, angrily. She stepped back a little, pulling out her phone from a pocket.

"Sorry Neru, but I already put our names on the list… Hey, they're calling for us! Hurry, Neru!" Teto said nervously. She was afraid of Neru's reaction… you don't want to be her enemy…

Neru quickly put her phone back in her pocket. "YOU DID WHAT? TETO KA-" Neru yelled, but was interrupted by Teto, who pulled her on the stage.

On the stage, Neru was blinded by the bright lights. 'I'm gonna kill you for this, Teto Kasane!' She thought. After a few awkward seconds on the stage, Teto came out with two micros and gave one to Neru. Then, a familiar song begins. 'She didn't really put that song…!' Neru thought.

~After the song~

"Oh my god! That was GREAT! We really have a chance to win! Neru, you're a great singer!" Teto said, jumping of joy. "We did a good job!" Teto continued.

But Neru didn't seem to be that happy. Unfortunately for Teto, she looked like she wanted to kill something... Or someone...

"Hey girls!" A girl yelled.

It was Haku. She waved at them and ran to Neru and Teto, looking and smiling at them;

"I just heard you guys singing and it was great!" She said, hugging Teto tightly. "I think you're gonna win and be the school singers!" She sincerely said to them.

"You really think so?!" asked Teto, with hopes in her eyes, hugging the white haired woman back

"Yeah!" Haku answered. "Hey…what's wrong with_ her_?" she asked, looking and pointing at Neru. "She looks possessed!" Haku added.

Neru looked back at Haku. "Oh, hi Haku. I was thinking how I should kill Teto. You're gonna die, Teto Kasane. DIE." Neru grinned, laughing evilly.

Haku stuck her tongue out and looked at Teto. "Oh god. Teto, what have you done to Neru? She looks… like a murderer…" Haku nervously said.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to run." Neru seriously said, glaring at her pink haired friend. When Neru is mad, well she IS REALLY mad...

Teto stepped back a little, worried. "Neru, I'm sorry, please," Teto started.

"One."

Teto's eyes widened. "Oh shit, she's serious! B-Bye Haku! See you tomorrow!" Teto yelled at Haku, running out of the school.

Haku stayed there and looked at her Teto. "Hey Teto! Call me if you have a problem… you know? If Neru caught you…" Haku yelled. She knew how Neru can become when she's mad... Unfortunately.

Teto laughed nervously. "Without any hesitation! Bye girls!" Teto yelled, waving at them.

"Two."

Teto ran for her life. When she arrived at her home, her brother, Ted, pulled her into a tight hug. He looked REALLY happy.

"CONGRATS! I'm so proud of my little sister!" He said, jumping everywhere in the room.

"What's going on?! Why are you so happy Ted?!"

"Sis! You won! You won the competition! You're gonna be the school singer!"

"Really?! How do you know _that_?!"

"The school just called! They said that you and your friend, Neru I think, won. And they said they want to see you girls tomorrow at 11 o'clock! They also said that there'll be the other winners from another school, so it'll be just like a meeting." Ted said.

"…Oh shit." Teto said, a little be scared.

"What?! Sis, you WON!"

"That's not the problem…"


	3. Chapter 3

**[Hey guys… I still need someone to match with Teto! ^^ I really need someone to pair her with… I can't leave her alone! ^^ But no Yuri or incest, please~! Thx! And the other couples will be: RinxNero, MikuxKaito, and others... :D]**

**~xXxChapter 3xXx~**

The atmosphere in the Kagamine's house was awkward. They just had a call… from their school. They were really nervous. They had really done their best on the stage. Miku, Kaito and Len were waiting to know what the school principle would tell Rin.

"..."

"What's wrong Rin? What did they said?" Len asked his sister, who was silent

"…"

"RIN!" Len asked again, angry.

"Well...they said that…WE WON!" the little blond girl said, with a big smile on her face.

Everyone looked at each other. What did she say? They won? They won the school singing competition?! No way!

"Wow, really?!" Miku asked.

"Yes! And we have a meeting tomorrow at 11 o'clock! WE ARE SO LUCKY! I can't believe it… OMG! " Rin said, running and jumping everywhere in the place.

And it's starting tomorrow!? No way!

"Wow… Our dreams… are coming true… This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Kaito said, hugging Miku. He was almost crying out of joy!

"Yeah, me too… I'll probably have the chance to meet Neru again…" Len thought out loud.

That caught Kaito's attention…

"Hey Len… You're always talking about that girl… Who is she?" Kaito asked. He didn't want to be mean, he was just a little but curious.

"How do you know? I've never talked about her!" Len said, annoyed. 'That's none of his busness!' He thought.

"Did you know you talked in your sleep?" Kaito said, grinning.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Len roughly replied. After that, he left the room, silent.

There was again an awkward silence in the room. Miku and Kaito were staring at Rin. Rin knew who Neru was. 'Oh no... I can't tell them...but..'

Rin sighed. "Do you really want to know?" Rin asked Kaito. Kaito replied with a nod. "Is it ok?

"Yeah... I think. Wanna hear it too, Miku?" Rin asked Miku.

"Yeah…" She replied.

"Ok then …"

* * *

"_Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring."_

"Hello?"

"H-hi Nero, it's Teto. Is Neru here?" Teto asked Neru's little brother.

Teto was on the phone… She had to tell Neru about _that. _'Please be here Neru, and please don't kill me...' The nervous girl thought.

"Yeah, just a moment. *NERUUUUUUU, PICK UP THE PHONE!*" Nero yelled.

"Hello?" Neru asked.

"H-hey Neru! I-it's Teto…W-what's up?!" The pink haired girl nervously asked. 'Don't be angry Neru, don't be angry, please Neru, I want to stay alive...'

"What do you want?" Neru said, annoyed. 'Why is she calling anyway?' Neru thought.

"Okay…Hum…You know… the school competition?" Teto started.

"Yeahhh?" Neru asked. 'What does she want?!'

"W-well… we…won." Teto said quickly. 'DON'T BE ANGRY NERU, PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY..." Teto was hoping.

Neru's golden eyes became wide."WHAT?!" Neru yelled. 'What. The. HELL?' The golden girl thought.

"A-AND WE HAVE A M-MEETING TOMORROW A-AT 11 O'CLOCK… Can you come?" Teto hoped. 'Yeah, she's angry...'

"NO!"

"Pleaseeeee?"

"NO!"

"I'll buy you a new phone!"

"…NO!"

"I'll do your homework for two whole weeks!"

"…NO!"

"For three weeks!"

"NO!"

"I WILL BUY YOU A NEW PHONE AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK FOR A MONTH!" Teto finaly said, without thinking.

"…Really?" the golden haired girl asked. 'I can't say 'no' to this...' She thought.

"YEAH!" Teto bravely replied, without really thinking again.

"Ok then." Neru smirked. 'Oh hell yeah. Plus, Teto has good marks at school... And my cell is becoming old...'

"OMG, REALLY?! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Teto cried out of joy.

"Shut up."

"Ok! See ya tomorrow Neru! Bye!" Teto happily said. 'Omg, I can't believe it! She said yes!' The happy girl thought.

"Bye."

Neru hung up and joined her brother in the kitchen.

"Why did she call?" Nero asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Hey Nero, do we have something special tomorrow?" Neru asked her little brother.

"Hum… I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Nero asked, looking at his sister.

"No reason." She simply replied.

"Okay…" Nero said. 'My sister sure is weird.' He thought.

In fact, Neru _did _want to win the school competition. In her heart, she was still a little girl with a cute dreams. A singer….Neru liked this idea. But everything changed when she had that car accident… Her life hasn't been the same since that day.

Because of that incident, she has forgotten all her childhood memories. Not all of them, but most of it. One of the last things she remembers is when her house caught on fire. Bad memories.

Neru had bad luck all her life. First of all, when Neru was only a little girl, her father abused her. Her mother was never home, and Neru wasn't able to tell her mother about what her father was doing to her… She couldn't tell Nero either, he was too young to understand. And then, her house caught on fire. Both of her parents died. And a few months later, she had a car accident, and her aunt died. But between the house on fire and the car accident… all blank. The car accident erased all the memories of that time. But she felt like she had forgotten something special…really special… It was as if she had forgotten the only happy moments in her life.

* * *

"And, that Neru girl, have you seen her since that day?" Miku asked Rin.

"Nope."

"So Len is looking for her… since that day?" She asked.

"Yes." Rin replied.

"…Was she pretty?" The ice cream maniac dumbly asked.

"Well—" Rin started.

"Yes. Really, really pretty. She had the most beautiful golden eyes I'd ever seen. She had a beautiful long golden pigtail. She was a tsundere, but also kind of shy." Len reply, coming into the room again.

**~xXxXxXx~**

* * *

**R&R! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**~xXxChapter 4xXx~**

**Neru's POV.**

_I could hear my mother screaming my name._

"_Neru! Get out of here! Outside! HURRY!"_

"_But mom! What about you?!"_

"_Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"_

"_But mom!"_

"_HURRY!"_

_I took Nero's hand and get out of the house… on fire. I ran the faster that I could. Then, I heard a scream… my mom's. _

_I knew she was about to die. _

_A tear came out of my eye. Oh dear God, please, save my mother…_

_I told Nero, who was about eight years old, to go see our neighbourhoods and call the firefighters. While Nero was doing that, I ran to the closest convenience store, searching for help. And then…_

"Neru…"

"Wbhalsbhtfla…"

"N-n-Neru?" A voice said.

"WHSHAT…"

"What did you say?" The voice asked.

"I SAID WHAT?" I yelled.

Then I realised that I was I my bed. And Teto was looking at me. That bitch is going to die for waking me up… She'll regret the day she was born…

"W-well—" Teto started.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME UP, TETO KASANE!" I yelled at her.

"Neru! It's 10 o'clock! You have only one hour before the meeting!" She yelled back.

"Oh yeah. And why are you at my house again?"

"Waking you up. Nero let me come in. I knew that you'd be late!"

"THAT LITTLE—"

"Shut up, will ya!?" Teto yelled at me.

"…Hey, what's wrong Teto?" I asked. She looked angry but sad at the same time.

"…Nothing. I'm just tired…" She replied.

"Ok… NERO! DID YOU MAKE BREAKFAST?" I yelled, knowing that he was in the kitchen.

"YEAH! YOU CAN COME!" He replied.

"Thanks little brother!"

"Don't you make breakfast yourself?" Teto said, laughing.

"What's so funny? I can't cook…" I replied.

Yeah… I can't cook… Well, I can, but I can't make it taste good…

"HAHAHA!"

"Oh shut up."

Teto and I went in the kitchen, were Nero made a delicious fruit salad.

We ate it and then I took a shower. By that time, it was almost 10 o'clock and a half.

"Kay! Time to go Neru! Are you ready?" Teto asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Can I come?" Nero asked, coming out from nowhere.

"No." I replied.

"Oh please Neru! I'll maybe meet some cute girls!" Nero asked, looking at me in the eyes.

"Kay." I said.

"Really?!" He asked.

"But if you don't want to…"

"Oh thx, thx, thx, thx Neru! You're the best!" He said hugging me.

"Get off' me!" I said, trying to put him away.

"We should go now…" Teto said.

_And then I saw a boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. _

"_Help me, please ...My house...my family...they are...gone...h-help..." I said. The words won't come…_

"_Please..." I continued._

_The boy looked at me, not knowing what to do. He wanted to help me, but he didn't know what I was saying._

_I wanted to speak, but my words won't come out of my mouth. Then I fell unconscious. _

"Neru! Wake up! We're here!"

**~xXxXxXx~**

**Hello people! Sorry for the small chapter… And I made a lot a mistakes T~T But my sister will correct me soon! O~O  
****Soooo, here's the story's couples:  
****  
****1. LenxNeru  
2. RinxNero  
3.****TetoxMikuo (^-^)  
4.****MikuxKaito**

**Thx for reviewing! OuO **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Since I've made only small chapters, I decided to make a bigger chapter, because I'm in the mood today! So here it is…**

**~xXxChapter 5xXx~**

**Neru's POV.**

"Hi girls! My name is Luka Megurine and I'm the one who will take care of you guys during the competitions. I'll be like your coach! First, please tell me your names." A tall woman asked me and Teto. The woman had beautiful long pink hair with blue eyes. She was probably about 26 years old.

"Hi! My name is Teto Kasane, and I'm 15 years old!" Teto said happily. "Please take good care of me!" Teto continued.

"Hi Teto, nice to meet you!" The woman replied. "And you are..?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'm Akita Neru." I said, and then looked at Nero. "And this is my little brother, Nero." I replied. 'Why did I bring him here again?' I thought.

Luka looked at him strangely. "Nice to meet you too, Neru! Does your brother sing?" The woman asked me, still looking at him.

"No, no! I just wanted to come, I can't sing!" Nero said, blushing a little bit.

"And who's that?" Luka asked, looking at… Haku? 'Why is she here again?' I thought.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Yowane Haku. I'm not here to sing, I just wanna see them. Don't mind me!"

"Ok then!" Luka happily said. "Neru and Teto, now, it's time to know your adversaries." She smirked. "Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito! Come in!" She continued, looking at the door.

Four people came in the room. They were two girls and two boys.

One of the girls had long teal hair, tied up in two ponytails. She had light blue eyes with a perfect skin. She wore a blue school uniform with a skirt. "Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends!" She said, smiling. 'Friends? Aren't we supposed to be enemy?' I thought.

The second girl had short blond hair and was wearing a white headband. She had beautiful ocean blue eyes, and was wearing a school uniform too, but not the same as the first girl. "Hello! I'm Rin Kagamine, nice to meet you guys! I'd love to become friends with you guys!" She happily said.

One of the boys looked really much like her. Like her, he had blond hair with amazing ocean blue eyes. He was kind of short, but still taller than me. "Hi, I'm Len Kagamine, and Rin is my twin sister." He said.

"Omg, you guys are twins? This is SO AMAZING!" Teto yelled.

The second boy was tall and had blue hair. He also had blue eyes and was wearing a scarf. "And I'm Kaito Shion!"

"Hi! I'm Teto Kasane and this is my friend, Akita Neru!" Teto smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"Akita… Neru?" The blond girl nervously asked.

"Yeah, Akita Neru." I asked. 'Geez, that girl's weird. What's wrong with my name?'

The blond girl, who was probably Rin, looked at her friends. They were all staring at me. 'What's their problem?' Then Rin looked at the blond guy. He was… crying?!

"L-Len?! Are you ok?!" Rin asked her brother. "Len, maybe this isn't her!" She continued.

"I found you! I knew it! I knew that I'll have a chance to meet you like this! I knew that you have a beautiful voice and you'll come! Neru!" He cried, than hugged me.

Wait.

What?

He… hugged… ME?

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled at him, pushing him away.

"Len! Maybe this isn't her!" Rin yelled at him. "Neru, I'm sorry for my brother." She apologized.

"No! She's the same Neru, I'm sure! She has long beautiful golden hair tied up in a ponytail. She has the same golden eyes, with the same tsundere expression. Do you know anyone else who has golden eyes?! I don't!" he yelled back at his sister. "Neru… don't you remember me? Don't you… recognize me?" He asked me.

"Hum-" I started.

"Oh, so this is the guy? Len, you're the guy who took care of her while her aunt was supposed to take her and live with her, after Neru's house caught in fire?" Haku said, popping from nowhere.

"Yes! How do you know this, ma'am?" He hopefully asked Haku.

"Well, I sorry young boy, but Neru totally forgot that part of her life. When she went with her aunt, they had a car accident. The car accident erased her memories." Haku replied.

Len's blue eyes went wide.

**Len's POV.**

"Well, I sorry young boy, but Neru totally forgot that part of her life. When she went with her aunt, they had a car accident. The car accident erased her memories." The woman replied.

'_Neru totally forgot that part of her life.'_

"It can't be…"

'_**Neru totally forgot that part of her life.'**_

"Real…" I thought out loud.

"Len…" Rin took my hand. I went to Neru. She looked at me.

"Is this real? Did you really forget all our moments together? Do I look like a stranger to you?" I asked her.

"Well… yeah… I'm sorry…" She sadly replied. 'This is true. It's really happening.' I thought.

"All this time, that you and I were separated, I was looking forward to the day we'd meet again. And now, we meet, just like in my dreams. But how… why…" I said. I could feel some tears coming out from my eyes. 'I'm a guy, I shouldn't be crying… But why… How can this be real..?'

"Len…" The white-haired woman said. "You know, there's maybe a way that she could remember…" She continued.

**Neru's POV.**

"You know, there's maybe a way that she could remember…" Haku continued.

'What are they talking about?' I asked myself.

"How?" Len asked Haku. Haku went to Len's ear and whispered something that I didn't hear. Len looked at his twin sister and smirked. "Ok. I will try. Thx a lot. What's your name again?

"Oh, my name is Yowane Haku, but you can call me Haku. Good luck Len!" She said to him, doing a wink. 'What did she say to him?' I asked myself again.

"I will do my best Haku!" Len replied to Haku.

"Ok… I'm not sure about what happened here." Luka said. "Anyways, are you guys ready to start?" Luka happily asked.

"If everyone is ok…" Rin replied, looking at Len. Apparently, everyone was staring at him. Except Haku.

"G-G-Guys, I'm okay! Please start Ms. Megurine!" Len said, embarrassed.

"Ok then! First, you guys have to know how good your adversaries are. We will start with a small karaoke. Who want to start first?" Luka asked, looking at me.

'Please don't choose me, please don't choose me…' I thought.

"Can I start?" Miku volunteered. 'Oh thank god!' I thought.

"Of course Miku!" Luka replied to her.

"Oh and, I wanted to sing _Cendrillon._ Can Kaito come with me?" She asked Luka. I looked at Kaito, who didn't look like he wanted to do that.

"Sure!" Luka said. "Oh no, wait! I forgot something! Guys, I'm sorry but, since you guys are two people vs. four, one person from the other team MUST change his team and go with Teto and Neru. I need a volunteer from Miku's team.

"WHAT?" We all said at the same time. "That's unfair!" Kaito yelled at Luka.

"I'm sorry, but that's what the rules say." She replied. "Oh and," she continued, "That volunteer MUST change his school to go at Neru's school. Please make your choice." Luka said.

"WHAT?" We all said again. 'That woman is crazy!' I thought.

"I'll go with them."

I turned around and saw that it was Miku who said that.

"What?! No Miku! You stay with us! There's no way that I'm gonna let you go with them!" Kaito yelled at her. "Don't go!" He continued. He took her hand and said "Miku, please…"

"Hey Kaito, I'll be alright! Anyways, who else could it be? Len and Rin can't be separated, and your grandmother is sick, you have to take care of her. I'll be alright Kaito." She said to him, smiling. They were looking at each other in the eyes and he smile back. He hugged her and let her go.

"Good! Now that your choice is made, you have to find your team name. Oh and I forgot something in my car, so when I'll be back, I want to know your team name. Bye! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Luka told us just before she left the room.

Everyone was speaking; I wasn't able to hear what the other team was saying.

"Ok girls! Anyone has a name for the team? I have a few in my mind…" Miku said at me and Teto.

"Well, I was thinking about something like: Bread Time! Or something like: The triple Bread!" Teto said. 'What an idiot' I thought.

"Oh and how about: The Triple Baka? Sounds nice!" Miku asked me and Teto.

"Oh, this is nice! And we _are _baka! Hahaha!" Teto laughed.

"You mean _you _are baka, Teto." I said. [NOTE: For those who don't know what _baka_ means, it means Stupid/Idiot ^^]

"Pfft!" Teto replied and Miku was laughing.

"I'm happy to meet you guys! I'm sure we will become great friends!" Miku seriously said. 'Maybe yes… Maybe no.' I thought.

**~xXxXxXx~**

**Omg! I started this today, and finished it today! XD And this is my longest chapter! Hope you enjoyed ^^ Thx for all the reviews, they make me so happy :D Please keep reviewing, and I will keep updating! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg, I just watched the whole Ouran High School Host club anime and I fell in love with it X3 Is anyone love that anime/manga? My favourite is Hikaru~! I also like Hikaru x Haruhi X3 But I also like Tamaki x Haruhi! :3 Hahaha, I like writhing random thing like I'm doing right now… XD Stop reading that crap and enjoy the story! XD**

**~xXxChapter 6xXx~**

**Neru's POV.**

"Ok guys! I'm back! Did you choose a name for your team?" Luka said, returning in the room.

'Did she really go to her car to get something? She doesn't have anything with her… Oh well. Maybe she was just giving us time.' I thought.

"Yes Ma'am!" Teto yelled. "Our team name will be… The Triple Baka! It's a good name, isn't it?" She continued, happily.

"Of course Teto!" Luka replied. The woman went to Len's team and asked "And what's your team name?" She asked them. I looked at Len. 'When I think about it, he was kind of really good-looking. He's probably really popular at his school. But… Do I really know this guy?' I thought.

"Well…" Len started. "We decided that it would be… 'Absolute Music'." He said.

"Oh, it's pretty interesting! You guys have great ideas!" Luka said. "So… Now we have the teams…The names…" She was thinking out loud. "Oh!" She finally said. "Are you ready for the karaoke? This is a great way to know how tough your opponents are. Any volunteers? Miku?"

"Okay ma'am. Can I sing 'World is mine'?" Miku asked Luka.

"Of course, of course! Please go ahead!" Luka replied, giving Miku a micro.

Miku sang the song. 'Wow.' I thought. 'That girl sound AMAZING. She has such a beautiful voice… We sure have _a chance_ to win with her.'

When everyone passed, I knew how tough my opponents were.

We don't have any chance.

_Oh well…_

"Nice! You guys worked really hard. You're all free to go. The next meeting is next week, same day, same hour. See you all next week!"

* * *

Me, Haku, Teto and Nero were in the car, going home. The meeting was over.

"What did you say Haku?" I kept repeating to Haku. "What did you say to Len, you know, why you whispered something in his ear?" I continued.

"Why did you want to know this? It's none of your business." She replied, drinking some alcohol with one hand and driving the car with the other hand. "You don't _need _to know it."

"Of course I do! You said that you knew how my memories could come back!" I yelled at her. "And stop drinking when you're driving, we can have an accident." I continued taking her bottle of alcohol.

"Give it back!" She yelled at me. "It's only _water._" She continued, trying to take the bottle from me, still driving.

_Liar~!_

"Be careful!" I yelled back at her "You're still driving!" I continued. "I give it back when we'll be back at home."

Haku sighed and continued driving. Teto was beside me and was sleeping on my shoulder. Nero was in the back of the car and was playing on his 'DS'. I sighed. Today was a big~ day. First of all, the meeting, and then what happened with Len… Mmh… I wonder. What does Haku know about him? What did she tell him? Why doesn't she want to tell me what she told him? Who is Len, really? Too many questions were in my head. I need a break.

"Hey Neru…"

"What Nero?"

"Len… Is he the one who took care of you after the 'House caught on fire'? When I was with Aunt Lily?" Nero asked me. He looked really serious. It's hard for us to speak of that subject…

"Yes Nero. Well, that's what Haku said. But I don't remember. I don't remember _him._" I replied, not even looking at my brother.

"Oh… And he has a twin sister… Does that mean that… they both took care of you Neru?" He asked me.

"I don't know Nero." I sighed.

"Okay…"

'When I think about it… If Len and Rin are twins, that means that Rin probably knows me too. But why is Len… so _attached_ to me? Why am I so _important_ to him? He looked so sad when I told him that I don't remember him… And he was really… looking for me? Since that car accident?'

* * *

**Len's POV.**

"Oh, Rin, do you know Neru's phone number?" I asked my sister.

"WHAT?! Len!" She yelled. "Why would I know her phone number?! You sure are weird sometimes! And why do you want to know it anyway?" She sighed.

"None of your business."

"What?! None of my _business_?!" She yelled again. "It _is _my _business._ You're my brother after all!" She said. "You can tell me everything, you know. I'm here for you." She said, way nicer. She sighed again. "Sooooo, phone number, huh? What are you trying to do?" She asked me, doing creepy eyes.

"Well… Haku…" I started.

"Oh yeah! What did she say, a while ago, you know, when she whispered in your ear? You were looking at me like if you were planning something…" She said, interrupting me.

"Yeah well… I need your help, Rin."

* * *

**Neru's POV.**

"Teto…Wake up… We're here now…" I said. This was actually to first time I was _nice _to her. But I was so sleepy that I could be angry at anyone.

"Neru… I'm tired… I wanna sleep… I was dreaming that Ted was giving me a big, big, big bread and I ate it all…" Teto whispered.

"Come on Teto. Go sleep in your bed…" I replied.

"Hmm… Neru…?" Nero asked me.

"What Nero?" I replied. He looked at me. "That 'Rin' girl…" He started. "She's pretty, huh?"

"Nero. You don't even _know _her." I sighed.

"_Ring-ring, ring-ring."_

"Who's calling me at that hour? It's like… 11PM…" I said out loud. "Hello, this is Akita Neru, can I help you?

"Hi Neru! It's Len"

"L-L-LEN?! H-H-How did you get my phone number?!" I yelled.

"Oh, it's a long story. Ne, are you free next Sunday? I have a school party, and I would like you to go with me. Can you?" He asked me.

"W-W-What?! H-Hum…" I started.

"SAY YES YOU DUMBASS!" Teto yelled at me, who was behind me. Then I realized that she was actually listening to our conversation.

"W-Well… I think…" I said.

"Yay! Thank you very much! See you next Sunday at 8PM!" Len said, just before he hung up the phone.

"Can I come?" Teto asked me.

**~xXxXxXx~**

**Wow. Already 6 chapters. I can't believe it \(^o^)/ But it isn't my better one… Oh well ^^**

**Oh and, I wanted to reply to my reviews, so here it is X3 :**

**AkitaCami02****: Sorry, but I don't speak Spanish, so I will thank you in English x) So hum, you're my first reviewer, so this is really important for me! Thx for keeping reviewing and reading my story! I really appreciate :D**

**iKagamine****: Thx! :D**

**Fruitloops25****: Oh, my friend! I'm so happy to have you, you're so kind! :D Thx for keeping reviewing my story, I really appreciate it :3! Update soon your story Eyes! :D**

**Satuross****: Hello OuO! You don't have any story, but I can see that you're a Neru fan (You reviewed in almost all LenxNeru stories! X3) Thx for reviewing, it's really important to me! :D It's giving me the courage to continue writhing Special You! You got my entire respect sir (Or ma'am… XD)! :D**

**One Who Has Red Eyes****: Thank you very much! :D**

**POKESPE-FAN****: Thx! Sorry for my English O~O But I'm doing my best! :D Oh and I corrected the sentence :P**

**Moemura****: Yay a RinxNero fan! X3 Thx for the advice btw :D And thx for reviewing! **

**Sasuga Tsuin****: Thank you! :D I ship Teto with Mikuo too, but I also like her with Kaito and with Len, but they are both already taken! XD Thx for the advice! :) **

**jenaiscute123****: I hope you're alive now! Hahaha XD Thank you :D I'm glad you're not mad at me, sorry for the trouble I made T~T! Thx for reviewing :D**

**PandaPuppet****: Thank you! :D**

**Doctor Whomura****: Hehe, I like making people curious -3- Thx for reviewing! :D**

**HappyTunaFish27****: Oh my, thank you! O. O You made my day! XD Thx for reviewing! :D**

**Johnclaw Dragonhelm-Kitengreen****: Thank you for reviewing! ^^ Yeah, I feel bad for Len… :$**

**I really love you all, I want to hug you guys :D *Hugs* Thx for you all who reviewed my story, you're making my family proud of me O3O XD Oh and, I just wanted to say something; Us, people who lives is Canada, do NOT live in… hum… igloos… HAHAHA I can't believe people even think that! XD Well, you should see the Canada in summer! It IS really hot! XD Ok sorry, I just thought that this was funny… XP I hope you understand now! XD**

**Ok, just want to say something in French, to my French followers:**

**Allo! :D N'hésitez pas à commenter en Français, comme vous pouvez le constater, je parle très bien le français, c'est même ma langue maternelle! :D J'espère que vous aimez mon histoire, je travaille bien souvent dessus, j'espère que ce n'est pas un gaspillage de temps! :D Y'a-t-il des québécois par ici? :D Hahaha, à bientôt! Oh et, si jamais vous reconnaissez mon nom, c'est peut-être bien parce que je suis aussi membre sur le palais de Zelda! XD Mais malheureusement, j'ai perdu mon mot de passe alors je ne peux plus y accéder… Et bien… Comme j'ai dit, n'hésitez pas à commenter en Français! ;D**

**So hum… Read and review? :D Thx! Oh and, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So… here's a present… because today's my best friend's birthday… HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHLOE! Hehehe.**

**~xXxChapter 7xXx~**

**Len's POV.**

"_I feel so alone  
in this infinite sadness  
I feel a great emptiness  
I fall into oblivion_

_I have no friends and I don't resent any joy,  
And one thought haunts me, to be near you._

_There by the window, I seek but in vain,  
I feel so alone, I'm cold and I hope in the distance._

_The rain falls again, and I remember all our happy days,  
I would be so that you always have two._

_I can see us, love at the seaside,  
That you'll be back, here, my heart wishes the most expensive" I sang._

"That song that I used to sing with Neru, when we were alone. That was _our_ song. I totally understand how she felt when her parents died. 'Cause mine died too. When I founded her, when her house caught on fire, I took care of her. She lived with me till her aunt went to get her and live with her. But her aunt lived in Canada, and we live in Japan, so it took a while before she could come. Neru lived with me for about eight month. I really fall for her. I still do. Maybe we were only eight, but it was _true _love. I still remember it. I will _always_ remember it. We were always together and nobody could separate us. But apparently, what I didn't know and what Haku told me, is after I made the promise that we will meet again, when she went with her aunt, they had a car accident. I _big _one. But I didn't know. I didn't know it before Haku told me. And her car accident erased her memories. _Our _memories. If only… If only I knew… But. I will make her memories come back. Haku told me, when she whispered in my ear, that there were a way. A way to make her memories comes back. And I will definitively make them come back." I continued.

I was in my room. Speaking to myself, again.

But apparently, I wasn't alone….

"And Len… What Haku told you, what did she whispered? She said there were a way… How?" Rin asked.

"If I make her relive her moments with me."

**Sunday morning.**

**Neru's POV.**

**At Neru's house.**

I opened my eyes, still sleepy. I was laying in my bed, half asleep. I tried to look at my clock, but my eyes were too sleepy, I couldn't see it properly. 'Urg… we're Sunday... I have school tomorrow.' I sighed.

I heard the door opening. Jeez! I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Neru~! I know you're awake~!" It was Nero's voice.

"Shut up Nero, I want to sleep. Go away." I roughly replied.

"Ok. But Teto and Haku are downstairs and are eating my delicious pancakes I just made. Come when you're ready, but I don't know if there'll be some pancakes left…"

"I'M COMING!" I yelled, immediately getting off of my bed, and ran downstairs. I could hear Nero's giggling.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Haku called me. She looked at me like if I was an alien. Well, I looked like one. I still had my hair all messed up and my eyes when really small, because of the lights.

"Stop calling me like that." I replied, annoyed. "Where are these pancakes?" I asked.

"Here" Teto said, giving me one. "So, what will you do for next Sunday? Can I come? Nero wanted to come too…" She continued.

"What are you taking about?" I asked while eating my pancake. Teto gave me a weird look.

"Well, the party at Len-kun's school, duh! He invited you, remember?" She asked, stopping to eat her pancake. "I asked you yesterday if I could come, but you didn't answer me." She continued.

"Huh?" I asked. "Ohhhhh yeaaaahhhh, I remember…" I finally replied. Remembering the fact that a cute guy invited me to a school party made me blush. "Yeah, I guess you can come…" I continued.

"What are the hours?" Teto asked me.

"The hours…? Did he tell me the hours? I think I have to call him to ask…" I blushed.

I took my phone and checked to last number who called me at my phone. I sighed and composed the number. But nobody answered.

"Maybe he's in the shower or something. I'll call again tomorrow I guess…" I blushed again. In fact, I was kind of… glad he didn't answer… I would have been awkward…

"Ok then! Hey Neru, wanna go to the Ice Cream Shop? I've heard they have a bunch of new flavours!" Teto asked me, eating her pancake.

"Oh Hell Yes! I'm just gonna go change clothes, I'll be there in a few minutes!" I yelled, running upstairs.

**Rin's POV.**

**Meanwhile, at the twin's house…**

"LENNNN~! ARE YAH READY? MIKU AND KAITO ARE WAITING FOR US!" I yelled at Len through de door.

"I'M STILL IN THE SHOWER RIN! GO WITH OUT ME!" He yelled back.

"KAY! But don't forget to bring money to the Ice Cream Shop! Kaito said they have a bunch of new flavors!" I replied.

After he replied 'Yes', I went outside and started to walk to the Ice Cream Shop, where Kaito and Miku were waiting for us. After a few minutes, I heard a phone ringing. When I realized it was the phone in my pocket, I took it and realize: "Why do I have Len's phone?" I look at the number." Neru's number? Why is she calling him?" I spoke to myself. I decided to not answer the phone. "I'm sure it isn't really important. If it is, she'll call back."

I arrived at the Ice Cream Shop, where Kaito and Miku were already enjoying their ice creams. "Hey Guys!" I waved my hand at them. But they didn't seem to realize I was there.

"Want some of my ice cream Miku?" Kaito asked his girlfriend, who was in his arms.

Miku smiled. "Sure!" She licked Kaito's ice cream. "Mmm! What flavor is that?" She asked.

Kaito smiled back. "Cinnamon Pie! Do you want me to get you some?" He asked.

"No thanks, I prefer Leek flavor…" She replied. "Do you want some Kaito?" She asked, smiling and blushing. "It's really good! I'm sure you'll like it!" She insisted.

"N-No thanks Miku. Remember last time I tried to eat some? I was sick for like… two weeks… I'm sorry, but I do believe you, I'm sure it's good!" He lied. Well, he didn't want to make her sad.

"Hum… Guys? Sorry, I don't want to interrupt you guys but… I'm here you know?" I said. Both of them looked at me.

"Oh! Hi Rin! Sorry, we didn't see you! How long have you been here? And where's Len? Wasn't he supposed to come with you" Miku asked me.

"I've been here for about… five minutes I think… And Len's coming; he's just a little bit late." I replied. "I can see you already bought your ice creams. I'm going to go buy some for me." I continued.

"I'm going with you!" Kaito yelled at me, running at the Shop.

**Miku's POV.**

"Don't buy too much ice cream Kaito!" I yelled at him. "Yes sweet heart!" He replied. 'Aww, he's so cute when it's about ice cream. I can't believe it been almost four years that me and him are going out! It's like a dream. What would I do without him? Probably trying to kill myself somewhere, in the darkness…'

"Kill yourself?!" A voice said. I turned around and saw that Neru and Teto were just beside me.

"D-D-Did I said that out loud?!" I nervously asked.

"Yes you did!" Neru said, looking me in the eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Y-Y-YES! JUST, FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID!" I said, embarrassed. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked them.

"Hum… We heard the Ice Cream Shop have a bunch of new flavors, so we thought it would be nice to try…" Neru replied. "You sure ok Miku-Chan?" Teto said, chewing a gum.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm ok! Forget what I said, I was just thinking!" I nervously replied. "Oh and, Kaito and Rin are already there, in line. There're a lot of persons today!" I continued.

"What are the new flavors?!" Teto asked. Her eyes were shining… "Do they have bread flavor?!" She continued"

"Bread flavor?! I don't think that even exists…" I said. 'Bread flavor?! And I thought I was stupid with my leek flavor!' I thought. "Maybe they have _Banana Bread _Flavor…" I continued.

"Ok then! Thank you Miku-Chan! We'll come back in a moment!" Teto happily said, just before taking Neru's hand and ran to the line.

"She sure is funny… She's lucky to see everything positive… I hope I was like that too."

"Miku~!" I saw Len running to me.

"Oh hey Len!" I replied. He went just beside me. "You're late… Kaito and Rin are already in line."

"Sorry I know I'm late… I took a shower at the last moment, and I wasn't fast enough tough…" He continued. "I gonna go join Rin and Kaito, see ya!" I added.

"Ok! Oh, hey Len! I just saw Neru and Teto!" I said just before he was going to leave.

"You saw Neru?! Where did she go?! She was with Teto?! Are they gonna buy ice cream?" He asked, all excited. He took my hands and added "She's still here, right?"

""Y-Y-Yes! She's in line, right there!" I pointed the line. "She's with Teto by the way." I continued.

"Thank you Miku! See ya later!" He replied and ran to the line. When he saw Neru, he gave her a big hug.

**Len's POV.**

"Hi Neru! What are you doing here?!" I asked Neru, who was still surprised because of my hug. Teto laughed at us.

"W-W-Why did you… Hug… M-Me?" Neru asked, embarrassed. I could see her small blush on her cheeks and her golden eyes wide open, too embarrassed to look in mines. "You should stop hug me like this, it's embarrassing…" She continued, redder than before.

"Haha… Sorry…" I said, trying to hide my blush. "Hi Teto!" I looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Len!" She replied. "Oh my god! Neru, look! It's Akaito-kun! Right there!" She said, pointing Kaito and his gang. "Really?!" Neru asked, blushing. 'Why is she blushing…?' I thought. "Let's go see him!" Teto said, pushing Neru where Kaito and his gang were.

"You guys know Akaito?" I asked them, surprised. "He's Kaito's cousin!" I continued.

"Really?!" Neru asked, surprised. Her golden eyes went wide. "He's Kaito's cousin? Like, Kaito your friend? The blue haired guy?" She asked.

"Yes!" I replied. "You know Akaito?" I asked again.

"Of course we do! He's Neru's ex-boyfriend!" Teto replied.

'Neru's… Ex-boyfriend?'

**Hehehehe…. Bigger chapter… I think I'm going to make them bigger and bigger! ^^ Thx for reviewing! You guys are so kind! Please R&R! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**~xXxChapter 8xXx~**

**Len's POV.**

"Her… Ex-boyfriend…?" I asked. I was shocked. 'Ex-boyfriend? Neru went out with a guy? And I didn't even know'… "Is that true Neru?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked her. I took her hands, looked her in the eyes and yelled "Why did you break the promise?!"

"What promise?! What are you talking about?! And we're not going out! We _were_!" Neru yelled back at me, taking off her hands. "Stop saying nonsense things!" She continued. She actually was mad at me…

But I was mad too. Of course I was. She went out my best friend's cousin, and nobody told me.

I looked at Kaito and Rin, where Akaito was. Akaito was speaking and laughing with Kaito and Rin, eating an ice cream. I looked back at Neru and Teto. Teto's eyes were wide open, surprised. Neru still had an angry look. "When." I asked. "When did you guys were going out." I continued. I looked at Neru, then Teto.

"About a year ago. But this is none of your business. Why do you want to know, anyways?" Neru asked me. I didn't answer. I didn't want to.

"How did you guys broke up?" I asked Neru, looking at her. She didn't look back, so I looked at Teto, waiting for an answer.

"Hum…" Teto started. "Well, Akaito left her for a girl named Gumi. I don't know if you know her, but she has green hair, green eyes… She's also tall, intelligent and she's a beauty." She continued. Teto went closer to me and whispered, hoping that Neru wouldn't hear anything, "Neru was really depressed when he broke up. She was _really_ sad. When Akaito broke up, they didn't speak to each other for a long time. I think she still has a crush on him."

'That's enough.' I thought. 'Akaito is that mean?! That asshole, he broke Neru's heart! That guy's gonna pay for making her sad…'

I ran to Akaito. I took his ice cream and threw it on the ground. He gave me a weird look. I punched him in the face and said, "Why the fuck did you do that to Neru?! A real man never makes a girl cry!"

The punch made him fall to the ground. He turned back and said: "What the fuck?! What's your problem, bro? Why did you punch me?!" He asked me, surprise because of the punch. He touched his face where I punched him. 'I hurt him.'

"Woooo!" Kaito yelled, pushing me and Akaito away. "Calm down! Control yourselves!" He added.

"Len! What's your problem?!" Rin yelled, angry at me.

"You better stay away from Neru, Akaito. Don't make her cry ever again." I said. He was staring at me, so did I.

"Oh my god! Akaito are you alright?" Neru said, running to him. She helped him to get on his feet again. "Len! What the fuck was that?!" She yelled at me.

**Normal POV.**

**At the Kagamine's house.**

"Leeen. Get over it. Why are you still mad?"

"Shut up Rin. I'm not in the mood."

"Ohhhh, Lenny is jeaaalouuusss!" Rin said, trying to be the most annoying possible. "Is it because Akai-kun and Neru-chan were going out?" She asked. Len didn't reply anything, so his sister added: "Why did you punch him? This isn't the way to get Neru's heart~…"

"I said shut up Rin!" Her brother yelled.

Len was reading a book, trying to calm down. He was upset because of the mistakes he made. Rin didn't have anything else to do, so she went outside, going for a walk.

"_Let's divide the twilight, between the two of us. Don't worry, I'll share with you later, the wonderful secret of this ocean._" She started to sing. "_Let's divide the twilight, between the two of us. I'll be the daytime. I'll be the nighttime. When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky._"

"Wow… You _do_ have a beautiful voice…"

Rin turned around and saw Nero, Neru's little brother. "O-Oh, hi Nero! What are you doing here…?" The young blond asked Nero.

"I don't… really know… I just felt like going on a walk…" He said, blushing. "You have a beautiful voice! What's the song you were singing?" He asked, still blushing.

"Oh… it's called Twiright Prank. It's a song that I and Len, my brother, used to sing when we were kids." She replied. "But he doesn't sing it anymore… He changed when Neru left…" Rin sighed. "I'm worried about him. What if Neru will never remember him?" Rin added.

"Hmm…" Nero simply replied.

They continued to walk together, in the wood. The night was beginning… There're was a beautiful orange sky, like in Rin's song. According to Rin's song, when Rin and Len were holding their hands, they were making a beautiful orange sky. But now, Nero took Len's place in the song. The weather was perfect. It wasn't too hot or too cold. Spring was starting… They continued to walk, side by side, but weren't saying anything. They arrived at a small park and they decided to sit on a bench. Nobody was at the park, there was only them. They sat together, side by side, looking at the sky.

"Do you believe in miracles, Rin?" Nero asked Rin. After a long moment, Rin finally replied, "Well… I guess… Yes. Well, it is a miracle that Len founded Neru again… What about you?"

"Well… I'm not sure. Nothing really _good _happened to me, in my life. You know, Neru and I lived together up to when I was only seven. When our house caught on fire, Neru asked me to get help from the neighbours, while she was going somewhere else to get help. But after that, Neru was gone. I lived in an orphanage." Nero replied.

"When Neru was gone, that means she was with Len? But you didn't know it?" Rin asked Nero.

"Yeah. But after almost one year, the cops called me and said that they've founded my sister. My aunt, who lived in Canada, went to get me, and after she went to get Neru. You heard about the car accident? The one that erased Neru's memories?" Neru asked.

"Yeah…" Rin replied.

"Well, I was in it. I saw my aunt died… by my own eyes… Neru was unconscious, and only I was ok."

"That must have been… Terrifying… How old were you again?" Rin asked.

"At the car accident, I was eight." Nero replied, looking at the orange sky. "I have to say that the only miracle that happened to me yet, is when I saw Neru, after the car accident. I was really glad she was alive, so I wouldn't be alone anymore." He added. "Since that day, Neru and I live with Haku. We met Haku by fortuity. She decided to adopt us and live with us. I don't know what we would be doing right now, without Haku. She saved our lives." Nero continued.

"Wow… You said a lot about you…" Rin said. "You really had a difficult life…" "I think you've wondered about me and Len… Well, yes, we are twins. But after your house caught on fire, when Neru lived with there, I haven't even known that Len existed. When we were little babies, our parents divorced. My mother left with Len, and I stayed there with my father."

"Oh, so Neru don't really know you? She only knows Len?" Nero asked Rin.

"Yes, that's right." Rin sighed. "When I was only nine, my mother died, so Len came to live with me and my father." She continued.

"Wow…" Nero replied.

They went back to silence. They just looked at the beautiful orange sky and started to sing songs.

"It's late. We should go back to home, or Neru and Len will be worried…" Nero said to Rin, looking at the sky. He didn't hear an answer, so he looked at Rin and saw that she as fallen asleep. "Rin… time to wake up…" He said, taking Rin's hands. "Hhm…" She answered. "Here." Nero said, kneeling down. "Get on my back. I'll walk you home." He continued. Rin hang on his neck as he took her legs and get up. He walked her home.

**Neru's POV.**

**Three days later (Wednesday)**

**At school**

It was lunch break and we were outside, eating our lunches. Miku was there, because she had to change school with mine. She was pretty popular, but she was always with us. She had good marks and everyone loved her. When I finished my lunch, I started texting while Teto was eating bread and Miku eating a leek.

"Teto…" I asked the pink haired girl while texting.

"Yes?" She replied, eating her bread.

"Do you remember the promise you made? The one that you say you'd buy me a new phone and do my homework for a month?" I still her, looking at my phone. "Oh… yeah…" She remembered. "Well," I continued, "When are you gonna start doing these?" I asked her.

"Hum… yeah… I guess it started… Did you do… your history homework?" She asked me, still eating her bread.

"Nope." I replied. Teto's eyes went wide and Miku laughed. I smirked and added "And I need a new phone…"

Before Teto could say something, someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw… Len…?!

"L-Len?! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be at school?!" I yelled, trying to hide my small blush on my cheeks. Len smiled and said "I'm supposedly sick. So I went to see you here!" He sat beside me. "Hi Miku! Watcha doing?" He asked Miku.

"Hi Len! Well, I'm eating my lunch, as you can see." She laughed. Len smiled and looked at me. "I'm sorry for the other day Neru… Terribly sorry..." He said. He suddenly looked sad...

"Er… It's okay… just don't go it again…" I replied. He immediately looked at me in the eyes and smiled, "I promise!" I smiled back. 'He's so cute when he smiles…' I thought. Len was wearing a blue jacket that was too big for him with blue jeans. The fact that the jacket was too big for him was kind of really beautiful on him. He was also wearing a baseball cap, which was written on it "D'Arcy McGee high school". Probably his school's name. The result of all was really beautiful. 'Oh my god, what am I thinking?!'

"How long is your lunch break? Maybe we can go somewhere." Len asked me.

"It's long… I guess we can…" I replied. He took my hand and started walking to a convenience store. "Are ya coming Miku? Teto?" Len asked, smiling at them. His smile made me blush, but I tried to hide it. Miku and Teto join us, laughing. When we arrived, Len was staring at something. When I finally saw it, I realize it was only a chocolate bar.

"Oh. My. God. Neru. Do you realize it?! It's a banana flavor chocolate bar!" He said, with a small blush on his cheek. "I'm definitively buying this! I didn't even know that existed!" He added. He took the chocolate bar and looked the prize. He smiled and said "I have enough money to buy it!"

He looked at me and asked, "Do you want something? I can buy you a chocolate bar." He smiled.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I'm not hungry…" I replied, blushing. He smiled and said, "Kay!" while buying his banana chocolate bar. Teto bought banana bread, and Miku only bought leek flavor chips.

After they bought their things, we went back to my school and saw… Akaito. When Len saw him, he immediately stopped walking. Ignoring Akaito, Len took my hand and just… left.

Akaito saw us and yelled, "Hello, my beautiful." I looked at him a realized that he was speaking to me. My face became red and I looked away.

"Who are you calling your beautiful? She's not yours. And you already got someone. Live with what you've already got, Akaito." Len yelled back, not looking at him and still holding my hand.

Akaito walked to us and separated our hands. Len immediately turned around and put me away. Akaito smirked. "She's not your either, kid." Akaito said.

"No, but you already got someone. Gumi, or something…" Len roughly replied to Akaito. "I'm not sure she'd like to see her boyfriend flirting with another girl." He added, looking away from Akaito.

"Not so sure bro. We're not going out anymore. So I'm free to be with who I want…" Akaito replied, looking at my… lips. He went just before me and putted his hand on my cheek. He looked at me in the eyes and said, "Your eyes are so beautiful… I always loved them…"

I become redder than anyone on the planet could be. His face was so close to mine. So much that I thought he was going to… kiss me…

I looked at my friends. I couldn't see Len's face, he wasn't looking at us. It looked like he didn't want to see us like that. I looked at Teto, who was really surprised about what was going on. Her eyes and her mouth were wide open, and she was staring at me. Miku, her, didn't really looked like she knew what was going on. She went to see Len and whispered…

**Len's POV.**

"Why don't you do something?" Miku whispered to me. "He's going to kiss her! I thought that was the worst thing that could happen to you?!" She added.

"It's her life Miku. I can't control her. If she wants to be with Akaito, then…" I started, but was interrupted by Akaito.

"I can't believe I broke up with you, Neru…" Akaito started. "I was so stupid in that time… I didn't know how lucky I was to have you…" He continued. "Neru, I'm so sorry…"

Akaito's face went closer to Neru's… and closer… and closer…

Ok, that's it.

I was about to push Akaito away, but someone did it before me. Neru did. She pushed him and slapped him in the face. "I won't fall for the same trick twice Akaito. I'm not stupid enough. Now go away. I don't want to see you."

Akaito looked surprised. "Don't tell me that you're falling for that kid…" He asked Neru.

"Stop calling him a kid! Len is a good person! He's nothing like you Akaito!" Neru yelled at him. After that, she took my hand and left the place. Teto and Miku ran to us, while Akaito was standing, there… at the same place he was slapped…

**~xXxXxXx~**

**Yay! Finished! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! ^^ Happy Easter everyone! And please R&R! ^u^ See ya~!**

**ZeldaxVocaloidxx**

**UPDATE** **

** Anonyme CHLO: Lol, I'm gonna reply to you in English, I want people to understand what I'm writing =w=**

**Q. When do you have time to write this? A. Did you know that I don't do my homeworks? OuO**

**Q. Does Banana Chocolate exist? A. In my story, yes ^w^**

**Q. When is next update? A. I hope soon. I try to update every weeks ^u^**

**You don't like Akaitooooo XD I do like him. But he's mean in Special You! ._. Comment ça les champignons n'ont pas de cellules?! Ok, je viens de couler mon exam de science... XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**~xXxChapter 9xXx~**

**Len's POV. (Suite)**

Neru dragged me outside of the school, not looking at me, but still holding my hand. Miku and Teto were running after us, but Neru was really fast; I couldn't see Miku and Teto anymore. After a moment, when we arrived at a park, she finally stopped running. She was standing there, fixing the ground. She let go of my hand.

I was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but she kneeled down and began to cry. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears.

I crouched down and removed her hands off from her face. I could see her eyes, but she immediately closed them. She was crying a lot; I could see her tears falling on her cheeks. With my right hand, I started to wipe them. Doing that, she slowly began to reopen her eyes.

"It's okay to cry Neru." I smiled, looking at her in the eyes. She looked back at me. Other tears were coming out…

"Why Len? Why do you actually care about me?" She asked. She was crying a lot and her face was really red.

"You'll know Neru. You'll know it soon. I promise." I said, hugging her. She hugged me back really hard. Her face rested on my shoulder as she said, "I'm so sorry Len. I'm so sorry for not remembering you. It must be so hard for you…" She cried.

"It's okay Neru. It's not your fault." I said hugging her harder.

We stayed in that position for a long time. When Neru finally calmed down a bit, I helped her to get up on her feet.

It started raining outside, and grey clouds appeared. I took off my jacket and put it on Neru. Surprised, Neru pressed my shirt and whispered "I'm sorry." "For what? I asked. She closed her eyes and replied "For being so much trouble for you."

I put my cap on her head and smiled. "You're not a trouble for me, Neru. You're the reason why I live, Neru" I said. My smile made her smiled too. "Stop saying things like this. I don't like it." She said, blushing.

I laughed and smiled at her. She smiled back, still blushing.

It stopped raining when Miku and Teto finally arrived at the park. The grey clouds weren't there anymore and were replaced by a beautiful rainbow. When they saw us, they both started to smile and had tears on the edge of their eyes. "OH MY GOD THIS IS SO CUTE." Miku yelled. "AND LOOK, NERU IS WEARING LEN'S JACKET AND CAD! OH MY GOD THIS IS ADORABLE!" Teto yelled back. "THEY ARE HUGGING EACH OTHER OH MY GOD!" They both yelled at the same time.

She took off my jacket and threw it to me. "Thanks for the jacket…" She started. "But I'm keeping that." She continued, taking my cap. I laughed.

"Okay then. I guess I'm giving it to you!" I smiled.

**Neru's POV.**

**At Neru's house…**

I was in my room, sitting on my bed. Yesterday, we went to the meeting. When I mean "we", I mean me, Teto and Miku. Len and the others weren`t there, it was only practicing our notes. And today was the day of the party at Len's school. I was so scared… but couldn't wait to be there either. I was wandering about how his school looked like, his friends, teachers… Well, not really the teachers, but wanted to know how they see Len. Since 'Wednesday's accident', the thing that happened with Akaito and Len, Len and I became closer to each other. We hang out together sometimes and do things together.

'What should I wear?' I asked myself. I didn't know if I should put something normal or more… I think I'll go with a mix of both. Not too simple, but not too 'chic'.

I was about to get to my wardrobe when someone knocked at the door. I get up and opened the door. Teto was there, with a big smile on her face. She also had a bag with her.

"HEYAAA, I'M A NINGA!" Teto yelled, jumping to my bed. "What do you got here…" She said as she opened my wardrobe and looked at my clothes. "Hmm… you ain't got many clothes… But super Teto is here for ya!" She added.

"I'm ok doing this alone Teto." I sighed, pulling Teto out of my room.

"No, no, no. You have to be PERFECT for tonight. So, this is why I got you THAT." She proudly said, giving me a shirt, coming out from her bag. "Try it. I wanna see how it looks on you!" She happily said.

I look at the shirt and sighed. "Ok, but get out of my room. I'll call you when I'll be ready." I replied.

After I figured how I was supposed to put it, I finally put it. The shirt was a tank top (Ok, I have NO IDEA how this is called.), which means that I could see my novel. The shirt was a light yellow, with white lines on it. The shirt had no sleeves, it had strings and you had to tie it. With the shirt that Teto gave me, I put on blue skinny jeans.

"Are ya finished Neru? It's been like ten minutes…" Teto asked me, the other side of the door.

"Yeah I guess." I replied. Teto opened the door. When she saw me, there was no reaction from her. She was staring at me and wasn't saying a word.

"It looks weird right? We can see a little bit of my belly…" I said, looking at my shirt. After saying that, Teto finally opened her mouth. She went just in front of me and said:

"Oh. My. F*cking. God. I didn't know something so simple would looks so gorgeous on you! OMG, OMG, OMG, NERU YOU'RE SO PRETTY!" She yelled, suddenly hugging me.

"W-What?!" I asked, surprised of her reaction. "Isn't it too simple?" I continued. I look at myself in the mirror. She was right, but we were going to a party after all…

"Nope. NOT AT ALL." Teto proudly replied. "OH! I'm gonna curl your hair! You'll look sooooo cute!" Teto said, touching my hair.

**Len's POV.**

**At the Kagamine's house.**

We were about to leave the house to go at Neru's house and get her, for the party of course. Not Neru, we were getting Teto and Nero too.

"Say, who's coming again?" My twin sister, Rin, asked me. She took the car's key. "To the party, I mean." She added.

"Kaito, Miku, Teto, Nero, Neru, you and me. And of course, also people from our class… Oh and, Mikuo's coming, but with his friends." I replied, going outside of the house.

Rin and I went on the car. There was already Miku and Kaito, so we only had to pick up Neru, Teto and Nero at Neru's house. Neru didn't live so far from me, so it took only about 15 minutes to arrive at her house. I parked the car in front of her house and get out of it. I went in front of the house and took a big breath.

I was about to knock when someone opened the house.

"Oh, hi Len! The girls and Nero are upstairs, I'm gonna go get 'em." Haku smiled, after she opened the door. She returned in the house letting the door open. "Teto! Neru! Nero! Len is here! Hurry up and get ready!" She yelled.

I suddenly heard fast steps running in the entrance. It was Teto. She ran to me and gave me a big hug. The hug made me fall.

"Len-Kun!" She yelled, giving me the hug. "O-Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed, helping me to get up on my feet again. "OH. MY. GOD. Len, you are GORGEOUS! What a sexy beast!" She yelled at me, looking at my clothes.

"Hahaha, thank you I guess!" I replied a bit embarrassed. "Are Neru and Nero ready?" I asked the pink haired girl.

"Mhm… Are you sure that you wanna see the other sexy beast? Hehehe" She said to me, doing a creepy face.

I was about to reply to her, but someone did before me.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up Teto! That's not funny!"

And then I saw her.

Neru.

She was….

_Beautiful. _

Absolutely,

_beautiful._

'_Wow.'_

"Hahahaha!" Teto laughed. She stopped laughing and looked at me. "Len, what do you think about Neru?! She's pretty huh?! Do you like her hair?! I did them!" Teto said, all excited.

"D-D-Don't ask him that! Shut up Teto!" Neru yelled at Teto, shy and embarrassed.

It took me a while before I replied. I didn't know what to say. She was so pretty… "Y-you're a-a-absolutely… b-beautiful…" I tried to say. We were both blushing red and didn't really know what to say. Teto didn't really like that awkward moment.

"Ha... Haha! Are we ready to go?!" Teto said, breaking the silence.

"Y-yes! Good idea! Where's Nero?" I asked.

Just after I said that, I saw Nero running to us. "I'm here!" He said.

"Ok then! We're ready to go!"

**Neru's POV.**

"Wanna dance?" My brother asked Rin.

We were finally at the school's party. The school was really big and beautiful; it was almost like a castle. There's was a lot of people dancing, having fun, drinking… And there was me. Watching these people having fun. Drinking punch. Watching Nero and Rin dancing, Kaito and Miku drinking and laughing, Len was gone to the bathroom… There was only me and Teto left. We were sitting beside the 'punch table'.

"Oh, this is sooo fun! Best party ever!"Teto said to me.

"Mmh." I simply replied. I took some punch.

"Ohhhh! Come ON!" She yelled. She was about to say something else when someone placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you want to dance with me?" The guy asked Teto, smiling. Teto's face went instantly red and her eyes went wide.

"S-Sure!" She said back. "See ya Neru! Have fun!" She smiled at me. The guy took Teto's hand and went dancing with her.

'This is _booorriinnnnggg._'

"Hey, I'm back!"

"Oh, hi Len.

"Ah… Wanna some punch?" Len asked me.

"Already have some." I replied, taking my punch.

Len sat beside me and look at the people who were dancing. He took some punch and said "Oh, looks like Teto found someone!"

"Yeah, he just asked for a dance. Do you know that guy?" I asked Len, looking at Teto and the other guy. They were dancing, drinking, having fun… They looked happy.

"Yeah, of course! He's Miku's brother. His name is Mikuo Hatsune." He said, looking at me in the eyes. I almost spitted out the punch I was drinking.

"W-What? Miku has a brother!?" I almost yelled. Len laughed. "Yop." He replied.

We stopped talking and looked at all the people dancing. All the lights moving and the loud music were amusing.

"I'm just gonna go throw these in the garbage." Len said. At first, I didn't know what he was talking about, but then I saw all the empty plastic glasses I used to drink the punch.

"Thanks" I replied. After he left, I continued to look at Teto and that Mikuo guy. They looked really cute together and looked they were having a lot of fun. And then I looked back at Len. He was to a gorgeous woman that I didn't know.

**Len's POV.**

"H-Hum… L-Len-kun…?" A girl, named Miki, asked me. She's a girl from the same class as me. She looked shy and couldn't look at me in the eyes. She had a paper in her hands, and she was shaking.

"Are you okay Miki? What's wrong?" I asked her, throw the plastic glasses in the garbage.

"H-Hum… Well… It's been a long time that I have a crush on you… and I think it's more than I crush… Would you… Would you be my boyfriend…?" She asked me.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Miki, but someone already stole my heart." I sadly replied.

She started to have tears on the border of her eyes. "It's that golden haired woman right there, isn't she?" Miki asked. I nodded.

"Don't be sad…. You know, I know someone who likes you really much. More than you think." I said.

"R-Really…?" Miki asked me, curious.

"Really. You know Piko?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide. "He likes you. Just ask him. It would be the happiest day of his life if you ask him." I continued. Miki smiled. Then she left, not even saying a word. She went to Piko.

"Hey, Len?" I saw Neru walking to me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Where are the toilets..?" She asked me, embarrassed. "Right there, just beside the doors." I replied.

"Thanks." She said, just before living the place. I return to the 'punch table'. I took some punch and looked at Miki and Piko. They were dancing together. 'Looks like she founded her Prince Charming.' I thought. I was happy for the two of them. It's been a long time that Piko liked Miki, but he hadn't the guts to ask her.

"**Fire!**" Someone yelled. "**The school is on fire! Everyone outside!**"


	10. Chapter 10

**~xXxChapter 10xXx~**

**Neru's POV.**

Flash back

_Both Len and I were sitting beside an apple tree. We were looking at the orange sky and were speaking to each other. The weather was perfect; not too hot, not too cold. A soft wind caressed my skin. I felt secure with Len by my side. No one was there either to watch us._

_Suddenly, a red apple fell from the tree and touched down just beside Len._

"_Hey, Neru! Look at this!" The eight years old boy, Len, yelled. He was holding the apple in his hand and was looking closely to it._

"_What's the big deal? It's just an apple." I replied. Len looked at me, surprised._

"_Don't you know the Legend of the Red Apple?" He asked me, eyes wide open._

"_Huh… No, I don't think so…" I replied, embarrassed. Len looked really surprise, like if everyone was supposed to know that 'Legend'._

"_Let me explain." Len began. "I'll make it simple. A legend said that when a red apple fall from a tree and touch down by your side, you make a wish and it will come true! You just have to give it a bite and your wish will come true." He said, doing a big smile._

"_Nah, that can't be true." I replied. "It's impossible to make a wish come true." I added. Len looked carefully at the apple. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked him, looking at his apple._

_When I said that, Len gave it a bite. "I, Len Kagamine, wish that Akita Neru and I will marry when we grow up!" He smiled, blushing a bit._

_I myself had that little blush on my cheeks. I took the apple from Len I bite in it. "I, Akita Neru, wish that Len Kagamine will not stay as a complete idiot all his life!" I smiled._

_We both laughed and looked at the sky._

End of Flash back 

**Neru's POV.**

**At the party**

'Gosh, these toilets are so small…' I thought. After I finished, I tried to open the door. 'Stuck. The fucking door is stuck.' I thought.

I let out a big breath and punch the door with my foot. The door didn't move at all.

I sighed and sat on the toilet. 'Wow. I'm stuck in a school's toilet.' I thought.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" I yelled. But nobody replied. "HELLO?" I yelled, again. Unfortunately, I hadn't any reply. 'Geez! That day couldn't be better!' I thought.

'_Calm down Neru. Someone will probably come and help me. I just have to wait.'_

…

…

…

"OK, THAT'S IT!" I yelled. I punched the door with my foot the harder I could. 'Yes! Finally, the fucking door is open!' I thought.

But I suddenly smelled something weird. 'Could it be…?'

I went to the exit door, in the toilets, and opened it.

A huge cloud of smoke entered in the place.

…

**Teto's POV.**

Everybody was running all over the place. I could hear screams, cries, laughs… It was like if the world had stopped working. Everything was in slow motion. The fire was coming and merely enlarged. People kept screaming 'fire!' and were all panicked.

It took me a while before I realized that Mikuo was screaming my name. Weirdly, I ignored it. I looked at Miku and Kaito. Miku was crying, and Kaito was doing his best to get out of the place. I looked at Len. He was searching for Neru, screaming her name. I think he ran to the toilets after that.

"TETO!" I saw Mikuo running to me. "What are you doing?! Get out of here!" He continued. He took my hands and went outside of the school, where a bunch of other students were. The firefighters weren't there at this time. We ran to Miku and Kaito, who were traumatized.

"Where's Len" I asked. Miku looked at me and started to cry. "And where's Neru?!" I continued.

Mikuo took my hand and tried to comfort me. "They'll be all right, I promise."

….

**Len's POV.**

"Neru?! NERU?!" I yelled. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I cried. I knew she was in the girls' washroom. It's just that the door… the door… _it won't open…_

The fire was everywhere. I knew that I shouldn't be there, but I had to save Neru. _'If someone had to die here… It would be me._' I had to be extremely careful, because some parts of the school were falling and could fall on my head. I couldn't stop coughing because of the black smoke in the air.

I heard some people screaming at me, saying things like, "IDIOT, GO OUTSIDE!", "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!". I ignored them. All of them. _'I will not go anywhere without Neru.' _I thought.

Impatient, I kicked the door the harder I could. The door finally opened. I went in the place, searching for Neru.

"Neru, can you hear me?!" I yelled, hoping for an answer. But there wasn't any.

I opened all the toilets, one by one, hoping she was in one of them. I felt that I was about to fall unconscious, but I had to find Neru first. I had to know if she was alive.

And then I finally saw her. In a corner, there she was.

_Neru…_

I ran to her and shook her. At first, I thought she was dead.

**Hello, readers! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the late update and small chapter ^^' I hope I described the fire accident well. I'm not so good in description… Oh well *sighed***

**OK, PEOPLE! I'M TAKING RESQUESTS FOR STORIES AND DRAWINGS!**** If there's a couple that you like, in Vocaloid or in a Manga/Anime, and you want me to write a story for them (Or draw them), say it in your ****review**** or ****PM**** me! **

**Here's the Anime/Manga I've watched!:  
****Ouran High School Host Club  
Death Note  
Lovely Complex  
Kaichou wa maid-sama  
Special A  
Mermaid Melody  
Mamotte Lollipop/ Save me Lollipop  
Arisa  
Elfen Lied  
Negima  
Sword art Online  
Cherry Juice**

**Here's Vocaloid Couples I like (I also have them on my profile):**

**Len x Neru  
Kaito x Miku  
Rin x Nero  
Teto x Mikuo  
Rin x Mikuo  
Teto x Kaito  
Kaito x Luka  
Luka x Gakupo  
Akaito x Mikuo  
Len x Teto  
IA x Kaito  
Neru x Akaito  
And a lot more… I DON'T LIKE YURI, NO YURI PLZ!**

**In your review/PM, please:**

**1. Tell me if you want a story or a drawing. If it's a story, please tell me if you want a one-shot or a whole story.**

**2. If it's a story: Tell me if it's a Vocaloid story or a Manga/Anime story. If it's a Manga/Anime story you want, please tell me the name of the Manga/Anime. If it's a drawing: Same thing please.**

**3. Tell me the couple.**

**4. And you're done!**

**I will reply you in a PM. There's a possibility that I say "No". The only reason that I would refuse is if:****  
****1. I don't like the couple****  
2. I don't know a character in the couple  
3. I don't know the Manga/Anime**

**I will stop taking requests for the 24 April (My birthday :D)  
****I think this is all! :D Do you have any questions? Thank You :D  
**


	11. Ch 11 (Please read my note at the end)

**~xXxChapter 11xXx~**

**Len's POV. (Suite)**

"Ne—Neru..? Neru?" I asked her name nervously. She was just laying there, in the corner… dead..? _'N-No, that can't be true…'_ My heart was beating really fast; I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

I tried to calm down and put my ear close to her mouth. 'She's… She's breathing!' I thought. 'She's probably unconscious…' I thought because she was breathing, but looked dead.

So there I was. In the corner. Carrying Neru, trying to breath. I still had hope that I could save her, even though the place was in fire. For a moment, all was like in… slow motion.

I panicked… I didn't know what to do. I founded Neru and knew she was alive… Now I had to get out of here, the faster possible. I took her in my arms, searching for the exit. It was so hot that I thought I was going to fall unconscious myself. _'No. I have to save Neru.'_

"L…Len…"

I look at Neru, who was in my arms. Her eyes were still closed.

"N-Neru?! You're awake?!" I almost yelled. She opened her eyes a bit. She looked at me and smiled. She grabbed me shirt and put her hand on my cheek. I blushed a bit.

"I… I remember…" She said, having tears in her eyes.

**Nero's POV. **

"Rin, please don't cry, there're gonna be ok. The firefighters went in there to find them. Please stop crying…" I said. I was hugging Rin, who was crying since a long time because she was worried about Len and Neru. I was too, but I'm the man, I had to comfort her.

"What if they don't find them?! What if… they DIE?" Rin cried.

"They won't die, I promise." I sadly said. _'Neru, Len… please… survive…' _I sighed. I looked at the sky, hoping for a miracle.

"Oh, there's Miku and the others!" I almost yelled. I grabbed Rin's hand and ran to Miku and the others.

Kaito was hugging Miku and was trying to comfort her. Miku was crying and was almost yelling, saying things like: "They're died! There're gonna die! Kaito, what am I supposed to do?".

Teto was with a blue haired guy, who was holding her hand and was giving weird looks to the school on fire. He looked confused. Unlike Rin and Miku, Teto wasn't crying. Not at all. She looked calm like if there wasn't anything wrong. Her reaction was really… weird.

I looked at the environment. A part of the school was in fire, but the firefighters were there for that. There were also cops and the ambulance, helping them. There were yellow ribbons that were keeping us from a large distance from the school.

I then saw a firefighter, or a cop, I wasn't so sure, coming forward to us.

"We know where your friends are." He said. "Some firefighters founded them and are helping them to get out of there. There's no need to panic. Your parents are almost here." He added.

'_Oh my god, Haku must be so worried at this moment…' _I thought. I can't blame her…

**Rin's POV.**

'_Oh no, dad… He must be so worried…!'_ I thought. I tried to stop crying. I didn't want dad to see me like that. I let go off Nero's hand and wiped my tears. I took a big breath and looked at the police cars.

"Rin! Rin!" I heard a man yelling my name. I turned around and saw my… father…?

"D-Dad?!" I yelled back. I ran to him and gave him a big hug. I couldn't hold my tears anymore…

"Rin! Oh my goodness, you're ok! Where's your brother?!" My father said.

I cried. "L-Le—n … I-Is… Is—!" I tried to say. I suddenly felt a hand on my right shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Nero behind me. He gave me a comforting smile.

"He's right there Rin." He said, pointing a firefighter.

"..Huh?.."

"Len!" My dad said, running to Len. Running to Len. Running to Len…?

"L-Len!" I yelled as I ran to my brother and gave him a hug. But surprisingly… Len pushed me away… Nero came to me and took my hand. "Len… What's wrong? You're safe now! Len!" I cried.

"What's wrong Len?" My father asked him.

"I wasn't… I wasn't able to save her…" Len said, looking at the ground.

**Nero's POV.**

My heart stopped beating for a second._ 'He wasn't able to save her… Does that mean… Does that mean that Neru's… Neru's dead?' _I thought.

'_No. I think nonsense! It can't be true!'_ I thought. "Where is she?" I asked. I didn't want the answer though…

Len didn't answer on cue. It took him a few seconds. "She's gone to the hospital." Len replied. _'Hospital… No… She's fine… right?'_

"Is she ok?" I asked Len. Len turned his head away. I think he was trying to hide his tears…

"I don't know." He said.

I was silent. I didn't know what to do, or what to say… _'Sometimes I think that Neru's the most annoying person in the world. Sometimes I think that my life would be so much easier without her. But in moments like that one… When she could die… I realize that I have the most amazing sister and my life wouldn't be the same without her…'_

I sighed and put my hand on Len's shoulder. "Thanks." I said.

"For what?" He asked. He finally looked at me in the eyes. He was crying in fact.

"Go for her. You could have died in that accident." I said. Len did a fake laugh, like if I was joking.

"I didn't do anything. The firefighters did every things Nero." He said, looking at the sky. Len was mad. He was mad at him because he thought that he could have saved her.

I then saw Miku, Kaito, Teto, the blue haired guy and Haku ran to us.

"Nero! Oh thank god you're ok!" Haku cried. She hugged me and looked at my face. "Are you hurt?! Where's your sister?!" She nervously asked. But I didn't answer her.

"Len! You're ok!" Miku said. "Where's Neru?" She asked.

Len didn't reply either. "I'm going to the hospital." He said, walking away. Everyone looked confused.

"I'm going too." I said, walking in the same direction as Len.

**Hey guys… I have bad news…**

**I'm sorry, but I have to delete Special You****. The reason is: At my school, I have a BIG, BIG, BIG project to do. It's called "My personal project". It can be anything; I can choose what I want to do. But it's REALLY important. And for this project, I decided to write a story and publish it, in real life. And the story is Special You. And I need to delete that story, because I don't want anyone to copy my ideas and steal them. I am TERRIBLY sorry :/ **

**MAYBE, that I will continue it.**

**But for now, I think I will delete it.**

**Sorry, but I don't know what I will do with the requests I've received. I will maybe write them, I'm not sure.**

**I'm myself really sad, because I love you all, and you guys are amazing. **

**You made a 13 years old girl AMAZINGLY happy with all your reviews and support :)**

**If I publish it, I'll let you know! But it'll probably be in like… 4 years :/**

**The book that I will publish will be in French though, because it's easier for me to write in French, my first language :)**

**I might not delete Special You NOW though. I want to know what do you think about what's happening right now…**

**I'm really sorry :/**


	12. Chapter 12 - Last Chapter

**~xXxChapter 12xXx~**

"**AVHDLVWBHUSUHVODIOW! Why did she update it?!" Read the end to know what's happening. :) **

**Len's POV.**

When I arrived at the hospital, I ran to a secretary and asked about Neru; if they knew where she was. The woman looked at some papers, searching for information. After a few minutes, I finally managed to find her hospital room. I opened the door and saw Neru, asleep, in the hospital's white bed.

But I didn't just saw her. I also saw Akaito, Neru's ex-boyfriend. He was sitting in Neru's bed, holding her hand. When he saw me, he immediately turned his head away and stayed sit in the bed. I took a few steps and went just beside Neru, but the other side from Akaito. I sat and put my hand on one of Neru's cheek. A tear fell on my cheek but I tried to hide it. I really was worried.

"The doctor said she's fine." Akaito whispered, not even looking at me. By is face, he looked like if he wasn't really worried. But his voice wasn't saying the same thing; he wasn't able to speak clearly. He was hiding inquietude. He leaned his head and let a tear running down his cheek.

"So you do really like her." I roughly said. "It wasn't only an act." I added, looking into Neru's sleeping eyes.

Akaito looked at me, like if he wanted to kill me. But he ignored what I said and looked at his hand. There was something in it. He opened his hand slowly and looked at the object that was inside it. I saw a bracelet. But it was a woman's bracelet…

"I was supposed to give her that when we were going out." Akaito said, looking at the bracelet.

"And why didn't you give it to her?" I asked, trying to hide to fact that I didn't buy any present for Neru yet. I looked at Akaito's face, but I couldn't see his eyes because his red hair was in the way.

"I was going to give her until I saw her with another man." He whispered.

"You saw her… with another… man? She cheated on you?!" I almost yelled. I couldn't imagine Neru cheating on her boyfriend… that idea was horrible. I immediately erased that possibility.

"Not really… That's what I thought." He started. _'Thanks goodness…'_ I thought. "What really happened is, when I was about to give her the bracelet that I bought, I saw her hugging another man, crying in his arms. And not any random guy… he was my best friend. The worst is that I knew he liked her, but he was saying he didn't like her. Of course, when I saw her, I got the wrong idea and got mad at them. I then broke up with her because I thought she was cheating on me." He said.

I suddenly felt sad for him. If I was in his place, I would probably have been depressed for a long time. He may be sad, but he's not showing it. But one thing was bugging me…

"And why did you go out with that 'Gumi girl' just after you broke up with Neru?" I asked him.

I saw regret in Akaito's eyes. "I'm not so sure… I was really shocked when I saw Neru with my best friend… I didn't even like Gumi. I asked her out because I knew she already liked me so I could make Neru jealous easily. I don't know was I was thinking… In fact, I was the only one jealous there…" He said with a regretful voice.

He looked at the bracelet one more time and put it in Neru's hand. He put his hand on Neru's cheek and kissed her on her forehead. I turned my head away of jealousy because of his action. He looked at me and sighed.

"I know you'll be a good one with her. Take good care of her for me." Akaito said, walking to the door.

"Of course." I promised. Akaito isn't a bad person… when you know what happened to him. Of course, he made mistakes, but everyone does…

Akaito opened the door and turned to me. "I'm counting on you, Kid." He said just before quitting the room, leaving Neru and I in the room alone.

_**Five minutes later…**_

Nothing happened since Akaito left the room. Nero and the others should be back in any minutes. Neru was still sleeping and I was still sitting in the bed, waiting for something to happen.

I sigh as I looked at Neru. The beautiful woman was still sleeping in the bed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep… She looked like a sleeping angel.  
I put away Neru's hair that was hiding her sleeping eyes. I leaned down my head and looked her face closely. I then saw a little scratch on her cheek. I still remember how she had that scratch...

My face was really close to Neru's. I put my hands on Neru's cheeks.

I then had that strange feeling… My heart started to beat really fast and I couldn't think clearly.

I was… holding myself from kissing her…

'_No. She's sleeping, I can't do that. Even if she was awake, I can't do this if she doesn't want to._' I thought. My body started to move by itself. I couldn't control myself anymore. My lips pressed against hers.

… But she…

She returned the kiss. My eyes went super wide of surprise. I stopped the kiss immediately and put my hand on my mouth, blushing redder than ever.

"I thought you were never going to do it." She said.

I saw Neru grinning. _Was she making fun of him? _

Her eyes opened closely and they looked at me. She smiled at me and then finished by laughing. I was more confused than ever.

"What… What was that…? Neru? Is that you?!" I asked, still super confused. _Neru didn't like him… Why would she kiss him like that?_

Neru smiled then laughed. Her golden eyes were shining like a sun. "Do you know another Akita Neru who has yellow eyes?" She said, sarcastically.

This was definitely Neru. Neru always hated her eyes, because she thought they were yellow. I never knew why she didn't like her eyes; they're so beautiful. "Golden. They are golden." I corrected her. My surprised face made Neru sighed. "W-what?!" I said blushing.

Neru took me by my arms and pushed me, making me fall on her. I was now over her. She hugged me the harder she could. I could feel my face getting hot.

"I missed you so much." She said while hugging me.

My heart stopped beating for a second. My eyes were wide open and my mouth as well. I looked at her, confused. _What was that supposed to mean? Does that mean that…! No it can't be…_

"Len. Look at me."

I looked at her and saw her shinning eyes and her smiling face. She put her hands on my face then looked at me in the eyes. She smiled again and blushed.

"Do it again. Kiss me." She shyly said.

I smiled and obeyed. Pressed my lips against hers again and gave her a long and soft kiss. She returned the kiss back with such sweetness that I blushed at my actions.

But I was the one who broke the kiss because something was going on my mind for a while now. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear her saying it. "So you… finally… Neru… I…." I tried to say, but I could hold my tears anymore. A few tears fell on my cheeks, but Neru put her hands on my cheeks and wiped them. She had tears falling on her cheeks too.

"I'm so sorry Len. It was so had for you… and I was so mean to you because I didn't recognize you… I'm so sorry Len…" She cried.

I had an answer to my question. I kissed her once more. "It's ok since you're back now." I cried a bit of joy.

Neru started crying really badly and tears kept falling on her cheeks. I put my hands on her cheek.

"Now now… Please don't cry Neru… It's fine now…" I tried to comfort her.

Neru started to cry again so I hugged her tightly. We stayed in that position for a long time. "Is this a dream?" I asked, having tears on the order of my eyes. Neru hugged me back and let out a breath of joy.

"No. No it isn't Len." She looked at me and saw that I was crying too. We were they, on the hospital's bed, hugging each other, crying.

"Oh. My. GOD."

Neru looked where she hear the voice. There was Teto, Mikuo, Rin, Nero, Kaito and Mikuo who were standing beside the room's door. Neru blushed then smiled at them.

I looked back at them and stayed in the position that Neru and I were. I was still hugging her, in the bed. Neru blushed and looked at me.

"Len, please, get off' me" She asked. She tried to push me away but I wouldn't move. Neru blushed redder and looked back at me. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"No."

"But everyone is looking at us."

"Well I don't mind that. Do you?"

"Well…"

"Ok fine, I'll go away if you give me a kiss."

Neru blushed and looked away. I smirked and hugged her tighter. I could hear the giggles behind me from the girls. Neru tried to push me away again, but it didn't work.

I then had that pain between my two legs…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NEEEERUUUUU MY FREAKING BANANA!"I yelled, getting off of Neru. The golden-haired girl smirked and finally sat on the bed. She looked at me with an evil eye. I looked back at her and took a step back, worrying for my sake.

"I told you to get off' me." She told me, still smirking. I heard laughs behind us. I looked behind me and saw everybody was laughing.

Teto ran to Neru and gave her a big hug. "Oh my gosh, Neru, I'm so glad you're doing well!" She yelled. Neru giggled and hugged her back. Teto took a step back and took something from her pocket. It was an iPhone. Neru looked at her with eyes widen.

"I promise you that I would buy you a new phone, right? [If you don't remember, just go read chapter 3 again XD]"Teto smiled. Neru's mouth went wide and she hugged Teto the harder she could. "OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She yelled. Teto laughed at went back to Miku's brother, Mikuo.

I saw Kaito winking at me. "So you guys are finally together huh? Congrats!" He said. Neru smiled and blushed again.

"Well I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend… yet." I smirked. Neru looked at me and did a shy smile. I looked at Neru's beautiful golden eyes and kneeled down. I took her hand and Neru blushed hardly at me. I heard Teto whispering behind us something like, "It like if he was proposing! So cute!"

I smiled and, with my most 'romantic' voice, I asked, "Neru, will you be my girlfriend?"

Neru kneeled down too and hugged me. "Only if you'd be my boyfriend." She said. I smiled and hugged her back. I then looked at her in the eyes and saw her beautiful golden eyes shining like the sun. I put my hands on her cheeks and gave her a wonderful, soft and long kiss.

Kaito came just besides me and gave a creepy smirk. "You grew up so fast Lenny" He said, sarcastically.

I smiled at him and got up, so as Neru. I came to hold her hand, then Rin jumped to me and hugged me.

"DON'T EVER MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" Rin yelled at me, and then punched my arm. She started to cry and yelled between her tears, "THAT'S FOR YOU MAKING DADDY WORRY TOO!"

My eyes went wide open. _'Oh gosh. I almost forgot he was there._' I looked behind everyone and saw my father, angry. _'Shit.' _

My father took steps forward to me and looked at me. I kneeled down and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, father." I tried to apologize. Neru looked at me and gave me a confused look, then looked at Rin. She didn't understand why I was so polite to my father. _'I'll explain to her later._' I thought.

My father sighed and looked at me with angry eyes. "Come on Len. Let's go." He said.

I sighed and looked at my sister who was looking at the ground with sad eyes. She then looked back at me with a regretful face. I sighed and got up slowly to Neru. My father glared at me and gave me those mad eyes.

"I'm sorry, but my girlfriend just woke up from an accident. I want to stay with her." I replied to my father, putting my arms around Neru's waist.

Neru blushed redder than ever and looked at me shyly.

"Girlfriend? This is your girlfriend Len? I have to say that I'm really disappointed. You didn't want to marry Lady IA because you were in love with that poor little girl? You ruined my reputation because of that 'girlfriend' of yours. I want you two to break up right now."

Everyone looked at me in shock.

'_You stupid asshole, I just asked her to be my girlfriend and now I have to break up with her. Like hell I'm gonna do that.'_

I took Neru's hand and glared at my father. When I was about to say something back to him, Neru took off her and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kagamine. I didn't know your son was supposed to marry someone. I'm terribly sorry." Neru said. She took all her stuff and went outside of the room. I was about to go with her but Rin took my arm and shook her head. Then, everyone, except Rin, my father and I, left the room with Neru.

Looking at Neru leaving me was hurting me. _'Why did you do that Neru? Don't listen to my father!'_

The door shut, leaving only Rin, my father and I in the room. My heart stopped beating for a second. I couldn't believe it. It was all my father's fault. I kneeled down and hide my face. I didn't want my father to see me crying.

"Don't be such a baby Len. When you'll meet Lady IA, I'm sure you'll change your mind. She's rich, beautiful and smart. I'm sure you'll like her. Oh and, at the Chateau Laurier, you have a date with her tomorrow at 5 o'clock. You HAVE to be there."

I got up and glared at my father. I walked to the door and looked back at him. "Like Hell I'll find a way to love someone else than Neru."

**Neru's POV. **

**Later in the day, about 11 PM**

"Neru… are you okay?"

"Nero! I told you to go away! And I'm fine, don't worry about me! Get out of my room!" I yelled at him between my tears. Nero sighed and gave me a worrying look. He then closed the door and let me alone.

I was sitting on my bed, hugging my pillow. _'Why did I do that? Neru, you're so stupid! I shouldn't have said that to his father. Now Len and I… will probably… never be together again…' _

Now, a lot more memories with Len and I came up in my mind. It made me cry and regret a lot more my acts. _'Maybe he doesn't like me anymore because of that. Maybe he'll ignore me now. Or maybe he thinks I don't like him and he'll marry that other girl.' _I cried, and cried, and cried.

"Neru, open your door. It's Haku."

I wiped my tears and opened the door slowly. I looked at the only person who really loved me like her children, even if I wasn't. Haku walked in and gave me a hug. "Your brother explained everything to me. I understand it has to be hard for you."

When Haku said these words, I started to cry. I was about to say something back to her, but Nero entered in my room again.

"Neru... Someone's at the door for you." He said.

I gave him a confuse look and went at the front door of my house. My eyes went wide open by surprise.

"L-Len?! What are you doing here?!" I almost yelled. The blond boy looked at me in the eyes. His eyes weren't like normal… There was that sad look in them. His eyes were also a bit red on the border, which means that he cried too.

"Neru, I'm sorry to ask you that but… Can I sleep here?"

My face went red instantly.

"Of course you can Len. Please, come in!" Haku smiled at him.

In the same bed. Len and I were sleeping in the same bed. The _same._ Why Haku, _why_?

Len was so sleepy that he fell asleep right away.

Well that's what I thought.

Our face was so close that I could feel his breath. He was so cute and peaceful when he slept. I blushed when I remembered what I said at the hospital. _'Do it again. Kiss me.'_ Why did I say such embarrassing things? I looked at his lips and my heart started to beat really fast. I blushed when I realized I was staring at him the whole time.

"Do I have something on my face?" Len asked, his eyes were still closed. I blushed and looked away. "N-No…" I said, and then turned myself on the bed so I wasn't facing him. I felt his arms going around mines and hugged me. I blushed but let him like that. He was so warm…

"I'm sorry." Len whispered in my ears, hugging me tighter.

"For what?" I asked. Len took a while before reacting to what I said. He sighed and put his arms away. He put his hands behind his head and looked in front of him.

"My father. It's his entire fault that you're being in that position. He only cares about business and money. He also wants me to marry Lady IA, the daughter of a boss who I don't remember the name." He sighed. I looked at him and saw his sad blue eyes looking at my room's door.

"Will you really marry her?" I asked, though I didn't want to know the answer. Len looked at me and gave me a serious face. So serious that it was almost scary.

"Of course not."

My heart felt revealed when he said those words. I smiled at started to cry a bit. I sat on the bed I hide my face. Len sat back and hugged me from behind.

"P-Please don't cry Neru… It'll be alright!"

I looked at Len and saw that he was crying too. Seeing him cry made me cry worse. Len put his hands on my cheeks and looked at me in my yellow eyes. Having tears on the border of his eyes, he kissed me passionately. I returned to kiss and cried again. I pinned Len down and stared at his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you!" I cried.

"I love you too princess." He smiled, still crying a bit.

**Lets end this here. Many situations are hum… abandoned… Don't worry, if I could continue Special You, Len and IA wouldn't marry and Len's father would become nice. By the way, Len's father never liked Len because he reminded him of his previous wife, Len and Rin's mother. But Len's father ADORE Rin.**

**But I hope this is enough Q – Q My biggest chapter by far… It took me a while**

**And nope, I'm not dead XD Sorry for the super duper late update! Q-Q**

**READ THIS~!**** Heyyy, long time no see! XD So here's a present for you guys, especially vocoloidgirl567, who gave me an idea! ^^ At first I was really going to delete it, but then I read vocoloidgirl567's review and I thought that I could give you an end, but ****THIS END ISN'T THE ORIGINAL.**** I changed it so I can still use Special You for my project ^^ Of course, in my project, I'll change some things… and add some things too :D**

**As you can see, Len and Neru are older in my story. **

**Oh and thanks to Satuross's review… You wanna know why? It made me sad when you said that: "most Neru fanfics either gets deleted, dumped, abandoned or well, in this case, removed on worries of plagiarism." I mean, I'm such a big Neru fan, and I find it sad when people abandon her stories and stuff… And I felt like I shouldn't abandon her, I love her too much for that c: *Bows to Satuross* Well thank you Satuross :) (Hum… except if you didn't want an end to Special You O. O)**

**Oh and~! **** nara melenn****: You asked why don't I just rename the story? Because if I only rename it, people can still find this story and copy it ;)**

** Len's Fangirl****: Well yah sorry for late update Q-Q Firstly, well, yes, there is another way, and I'm doing the other way :) The reason why it'll be in about 4 years is because the project is due in 4 years :) And well sorry; I'm too lazy to explain the project, sorry XD XD XD Maybe if you go check on Chapter 11 and reread my note you'll understand better XD**

** RuRuRami: Oh~ you're right, I'm sorry. But now it doesn't really matter 'cause I have an end ^^ Thank You for reviewing though ^u^ **

** TheAbsoluteRandomGirl: Ta yeule pis enjoy l'histoire parce que tu savais déjà quessez que j'allais faie -.- Prends pas ce que j'ai dit mal ste plait :)**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS, READERS AND FOLLOWERS! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading Special You! O. O **

**Hey guys, don't worry, I will still be on ! I'll just review your stories and make you happy the same way you did to me (And I'll probably still be writing new stories! I have an idea for a Legend of Zelda story… :D) **

**About the story I that I will publish, in French, if you're curious about the new names just ask me :) By the way, the story I'll publish is really sad. Not like Special You at all, even if Special You can be a bit sad sometimes ;)**

**Oh and, I'm sorry for the grammar again. I'm still confuse with the "those" and "these", I'm not so sure which one to put ^^'**

** All the people who PM'd me these days (Specifically in this month)****: I'm sorry, I had a problem with fanfiction and I can't see your PM… Well sorry, if you really have something important to tell me, you can still tell me on DA :)**

**SEE YA! (Well maybe XD)**

**OMG I ALMOST FORGOT! You remember the signing competition with Luka and all the stuff? Well I can't really continue that… Lets say they all stopped doing that XD**

**Hum… Any questions? ^^ Oh and R&R pweaseee! ^^**

**ZeldaxVocaloidxx~**

**HOPE YA LIKED IT**


End file.
